mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Rashay's Moon Cellar
Rashay's Moon Cellar is the third and final Bowser stage of SM64 Last Impact, it is the last level in the game and features Rashay as the final boss instead of Bowser. Star 1: Getting to Rashay Mario will start in the center, there are 4 towers, and he can do them in any order, they all have switches at the top, and once you press them all, the elevator to Rashay in the center will open up, be careful while walking across the beams to the towers, because if Mario fall off and die, he will have to start from the beginning. Ice Tower The Ice Tower is pretty straight forward, once Mario start, look to the left and go across the beam, now he have to run up the ice ramp, the ice acts just like snow, however, there are rolling snowballs that will get in Mario in his way, they will either be on the left or the right, so simply make sure that you are on the other side of the ramp, but make sure he never stop moveing up, or you'll start to slide down. About half way through, the ground will be flat, allowing you to jump onto another platform, then do a somersault backflip onto an ice platform on the wall, then jump kick onto the next one, and then double jump-kick onto the next ice ramp, and do the same as you did with the last one, and you will find a switch, jump on it, and go back to the main platform. Electricity Tower From where Mario start, turn around and run across the beam, go to the right, and jump across the platforms. Eventually, Mario will have to do a triple jump to reach the next platform, then double jump to the next platform, keep jumping and double jumping until you reach a part with two walls, this is the hardest part of the tower, your best bet is to triple jump and wall jump off of the grey part of the tower to the wall in front of you, and grab the ledge. Continue onward, jumping and double jumping until Mario reach the switch, then jump on it, and go back down and across the beam to the main platform. Cloud Tower From where you start, turn to the right and run across the beam, to the left, jump onto the wooden platform, double jump and wall jump off the wall and onto the cloud to the left, then jump onto the next wooden platform, this jump may look hard, but notice how big and protruding the wings on the air ship are, they are like this because you can actually stand on them, so jump on the wings of the air ship when they're down, and quickly run up to the wooden part. Walk over to the Item Block and hit it, then grab the Fire Flower, you will have to keep this, then walk to the back part of the airship, and jump on the wing to your right, jump up to the platform, and then press L to shoot fireballs at the torches, then platforms will appear on your right. Jump onto one, jump onto the next one, the depth perception is weird here though, the cloud is actually right next to the platform, so you can just walk onto it, then double jump onto the next cloud, and then double jump onto the wooden platform, on this platform, you will find the switch, jump on it, and then go back down and across the beam to the main platform. Lava Tower From where you start, just go forward and run across the beam, there is a 1-up on the other side, but it's very dangerous to get, so it's recommended that you just run up the ramp to the right, long jump to the next platform, then triple jump to the next platform while being careful not to be pushed off by the bully, defeat him if you want, and then double jump to the next platform, double jump to the grey crates, and jump to the next pathway, while being careful not to jump into the lava. Continue along the path and avoid the fire bars, this can be a bit tricky, but just take it slow, and you'll be just fine. Heal yourself with the heart, and jump on the lava fall, go over to the other platform and repeat, then long jump over to the switch, jump on it, and then go back down, across the beam, and to the main platform. The Elevator Once Mario pressed the last of the four switches, a star will appear above he to jump and grab. Now go to the main center platform, the elevator down to Rashay will now be open, so Mario can go into in, and he will be brought down to the final boss fight in which you must defeat Rashay, and the elevator will actually stay open forever now, even if Mario die, get a game over, or turn off the game. Final Showdown with Rashay Go down in the elevator and Mario will immediately be met by Rashay, who will give him a bit of dialogue before flying up to the pillar behind. Mario can grab coins, but he should only grab as many as Mario need to be fully healed, as he might need them later. Make sure Mario have at least 3 health, then go back to Rashay and he will be shooting platforms that slowly move towards him, Mario have to jump across them, going higher until he reach Rashay, this can be hard, but just keep trying, grab the coins if Mario take fall damage, and eventually Mario will reach him. He will then knock Mario back, taking away 2 health, this is why Mario need to have at least 3. He will then give Mario a bit more dialogue, and begin chasing him, he cannot hurt him yet, Mario simply must run away from him, collecting coins if he take damage, and eventually, after running for long enough, he will suddenly appear in front of Mario, knock him down, and throw him up, then, now that he have 1 health left, he'll throw Mario down to the Goomba bros. from earlier in the game, then a cutscene with more dialogue will play out. The cutscene involves the goombas powering Mario up, allowing him to run faster, jump higher, and regenerate health, while also causing Rashay to become his final form, a flying skeleton serpent. Then all Mario have to do is jump on Rashay's head when he comes down, and ground pound his head, do this five times and he will be defeated. With Rashay gone, head over to the tower where Peach is being kept, walk into the wooden bars to break them, and talk to Peach, after some more dialogue, the credits will play, showing most of the areas in the game, and then Peach will say a bit more, and Mario will be greeted by the final score screen, showing him how well you did in a few different categories. There is no way to exit this screen other than resetting the game, it is the equivalent to the The End screen in Super Mario 64. Congratulations! You've beat the game! Star 2 - Red Coins of the Moon Cellar Each tower has two red coins to get, totaling up to eight. Ice Tower #1 'Climb up normally, and when Mario reach the first jump, instead go out onto the last wood plank, turn away from the ice platform with the red coin, and crouch to do a backflip onto it to get the first red coin. '#2 '''Keep climbing and eventually Mario will reach another red coin, get onto the wooden plank and jump onto the platform to get the second red coin, then leave the Ice Tower. '''Electricity Tower #3 'Climb up until Marii reach the wall jumping part, but when he get up, long jump to the other platform and you will reach the third red coin. '#4 '''Then walk forward a bit and Mario will clearly see the next one, so jump down and grab the ledge to reach the fourth red coin, then exit the Electricity Tower. '''Cloud Tower #5 'Jump up to the first cloud, then jump up to the platform with the canon and walk around it to reach the fifth red coin. '#6 '''Keep going, light up the three torches, and then climb on all three gray boxes to reach the sixth red coin and then leave the Cloud Tower. '''Lava Tower #7 'Just climb up normally, and Mario should clearly see it, and if not, then just look at the picture, then jump down to get the seventh red coin. '#8 '''Keep climbing until Mario reach the lava falls, bounce off of the first one, and then long jump onto the platform he see to get the eighth red coin. '''The Star The star will then appear on the center platform for Mario to go down and grab. Category:Music-Sonic Category:Bowser Level Category:SM64: Last Impact Location Category:SM64: Last Impact Category:Level Category:Sky Location Category:Location